U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,284 describes a transport container for a motor vehicle having a partition between two compartments. The container has a generally rectangular vehicle frame set in the partition and having generally parallel longitudinal members and generally parallel transverse members interconnecting ends of the longitudinal members and defining therewith an opening. A generally rectangular device frame fittable in the opening of the vehicle frame has generally parallel longitudinal members and generally parallel transverse members interconnecting ends of the respective longitudinal members. Respective pivot formations on the vehicle frame between the vehicle-frame longitudinal members define a pivot axis parallel to and between the vehicle-frame longitudinal members. Respective pivot formations on the device frame between and parallel to the device-frame longitudinal members and fittable to the respective vehicle-frame pivot formations allow pivoting of the device frame into a mounted position set in the vehicle frame with the members of the device frame closely juxtaposed with the respective members of the vehicle frame and the frames in direct contact with each other at abutment locations offset from the axis. A latch offset from the axis releasably secures the device frame in the mounted position in the vehicle frame.
This construction is fairly simple and allows the device frame to be fitted to the vehicle frame by a simple central pivoting movement. At the end of the pivoting movement the upper and lower longitudinal members engage each other to block further movement of the device frame, then the latch holds the frames in this position. Such a system is extremely useful. For instance the device frame can hold a ski bag so that a front panel on the device frame is swung down and skis can be poked into the bag to extend into a rear compartment, with the skis encased by the bag so they do not get anything back there dirty or wet. Alternately the device frame can hold a small refrigerator or cooler with an openable front door.
The problem for the manufacturer of the vehicle or seat is that it is impossible to know whether the end user is going to want something as simple as a cup holder installed in the seat-back storage compartment, or as complex as a DVD player with screen. Thus the compartment might need custom reworking or rebuilding by the car dealer, and complete replacement is not ruled out if the application of the storage compartment changes.